<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Line Between Staying And LettingYou Go by Erina_Hues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213809">A Line Between Staying And LettingYou Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina_Hues/pseuds/Erina_Hues'>Erina_Hues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>poem - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Poetry, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina_Hues/pseuds/Erina_Hues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Friend whose changed into someone you never knew. Should you let them go? If you set them free will they leave?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friends - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Line Between Staying And LettingYou Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could write stories but I'm not quite good at them so I write a poem instead. But I'll try to write a good story in the future, if ever some good plot crossed my mind and have me nurture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <b> <i>"A Line Between Staying And Letting You Go"</i></b></p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>My hands reached you,<br/>
Yours only reached halfway through .<br/>
The smile you gave was blue,<br/>
I returned it with a brigther hue.</p>
<p>Those two-hour phone calls,<br/>
Ended up being a one missed call.<br/>
Too far to reach your way,<br/>
I watched all our moments to fade away.</p>
<p>Years ago we spoke our lives as we lay,<br/>
Now your eyes are fixed on your phone all day.<br/>
Am I your friend that is embedded in your heart?<br/>
Or am I someone you watch as we grow apart.</p>
<p>Who am I? I'm still me.<br/>
Who are you? You're not the one I knew.<br/>
Thought you've changed for the better,<br/>
Only for you to throw the moments we have together.</p>
<p>Can't see you like this,<br/>
Turning your heart like an ugly beast.<br/>
Should I show myself to the door and leave?<br/>
So that you could find the way you want to live.</p>
<p>Do we have to let go of the hand we've been holding on for years?<br/>
And watch our once bright orbs flood with tears.<br/>
Do I have to go and move on,<br/>
Just so I can find where I belong.</p>
<p>Or Do I try and stay as I watch your back turn away.<br/>
Then shut myself out as my world suddenly painted with gray.<br/>
The pain I'm feeling is higher than the ceiling.<br/>
Your cold cold self ignites the agony in my heart that's barely beating.</p>
<p>You hands are slowly slipping,<br/>
As if it's a part of your breathing.<br/>
I closed my eyes so I could let you go,<br/>
I opened my eyes but you stayed and never did you go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it. And please do share your thoughts at the comment section below, let me know if there's something I could do to improve. It would be a great help. Thank You</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>